Magic Spells
by MyNameIsCrazy
Summary: A young, beautiful witch moves in across the street from Ethan and he's not sure what to make of her, and neither do his friends. Benny on the other hand, is completely head over heels for the lovely Natalia. What problems will she solve? Or worse, what problems will she cause? Rated T for magic use (AU of the entire series)
1. Chapter 1

It was finally the last time dad and I were moving. I was so happy. I didn't like moving around so much. Every time I had to find a new coven. I practiced on my own, but there was something warm and familial about being in a coven.

I forgot to mention; I'm a witch. Not the green ones with the warts on their noses, or the long stringy black hair. No. I was one of the beaautiful witches. Granted I had black hair, but it was shoulder length and curly. My eyes were emerald green and my skin was nearly the same shade as porcelain. I was gawked at and fauned over by every male student of every school I went to. As a girl I loved it, but as a witch, I had to be careful.

"Talia!" I heard my father fall from the house. I snapped out of my daze from looking around the neighborhood amd smiled. I grabbed a box amd lugged it inside. I set it in the living room and saw my dad unpacking some boxes.

"Sweetie, why don't you go check out your new room?" Dad said, smiling. I beamed and raced up the stairs to my room and gasped. It was the room I'd always wanted. It was a twilight purple with my painting of a rose garden with a on my walls as a mural, covering the entire room. In the alcove was my bed, a hanging bed, too. A door near my dresser opened to my balcony which was around the entire back of the house.

I loved my room. It was small, but I loved it all the same. I heard my dad walk in and I turned to him, beaming. "I love it, Dad," I smiled. He hugged me tightly and beamed.

"Your studio is in the basement," he said, kissing me on the head. I smiled. My father always brought my potion bottles and I gredients with us, no matter where we moved to. "I hope you can find a coven, sweetheart," he added.

"So do I," I replied. I walked around him to answer the doorbell I heard ringing and headed downstairs. At the door was a family of four, smiling through the screen door.

I smiled back and the boy, a teenager clearly, blushed furiously.

"Hi, we're the Morgans. We saw you moving in and we wanted to invite you over for dinner tonight," the woman said brightly. I smiled, thanked her and said that my father and I would be happy to come over.

"Great. Dinner is at five," the woman said, and ushered her children and his and off of our doorstep.

* * *

At dinner that night, I sat next to Ethan who couldn't keep his eyes off of me. I blushed, making me probably look like a tomato. Mrs. Morgan that night served spaghetti with homemade tomato sauce.

"This is all delicious, Mrs. Morgan," I said smiling. She thanked me and offered to give me the recipe for the sauce. I agreed and she beamed.

"I will it to you before you leave, then," she replied.

After dinner, we all moved to the living room to talk for a while and enjoy coffee and dessert. Mrs. Morgan offered us all homemade strawberry trifle and I took some gladly. My mother always made the most delectable trifles when she was still around.

I looked at my watch and gasped quietly. "If you'll excuse me, I have something to take care of back at my home. I will return within the half hour," I said, standing quickly and bowing out. Everyone looked surprised except my father. He knew that at nine thirty five every night, I performed a welcoming ritual to the Great Goddess the moon and her stars, thanking her for keeping me safe. A

I scurried into the house, grabbed a few bottles and my mortar and pestle, my mother's spell book and some trinkets and hurried up to my balcony. Standing at my table, I opened my book to the marked page and started the prayer and incantation, performing the ritual text book to every other time I've done it.

When I finished my ritual, I hurried back downstairs to the basement and returned my spell book, the trinkets and the bottles and back upstairs and back over to the Morgans.

"Sorry I took so long. It's just something I do every night, a kind of ritual,"I said, smiling, pulling my cropped black hair back over my shoulder. Ethan looked at me strangely and the moon charm around my neck inset with an opal and onyx, and observed my black and dark purple dress. I think he was scrutinizing me, suspecting me of being a witch.

* * *

I still couldn't get her out of my head. Her thick black hair, her vibrant green eyes, and how she just left at nine thirty last night, then came back like nothing happened. Sarah and Erika told me not to worry about it, Benny said she was probably an alien and Rory said she was a closet punk rock star. Benny's grandma, though, made the most sense.

"She just vanished at nine thirty, you say? Hm.. how strange. And she wears black clothes. Sounds like a text book witch to me," she said that evening as I was watching Star Wars with Benny and his grandma. "I haven't met that many witches, and those I have, like Stephanie, were terrible. But this girl seems very docile. She has her powers under control. And she knows how to use them."

I had told her about Natalia and her strangeness, and that was the answer she gave me. Natalia was a strange girl, but at the same time she was very intriguing.

"I think she's your typical witch. Hooked nose, warts, weird frog thing," Benny said, mouth full of popcorn. I gaped at Benny in disbelief.

"She is not, take that back!" I shouted. Benny shrugged and I grumbled under my breath, sinking low in the sofa.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, I rose early to do some soul cleansing yoga. I donned black yoga pants and a dark purple tank top and walked outside into the crisp September air. My thick black hair was platted down my back, tied off with a white ribbon.

The air felt good and the sun was just creeping over the treetops as I started. Beams fell onto the deck and glanced off the crystal orbs in the gardens. As I stretched, I saw my neighbor taking her dogs out. I smiled as the dogs ran up to the fence yapping excitedly at me.

"Good morning, Mrs. McTavish," I said cheerfully to the elderly lady next door. She looked up from her watering can and waved a bony hand at me.

"Good morning to you too, Natalia," she replied, equally as cheerful. She took her dogs back inside and I figured I might as well do the same with myself and returned to my room. From, there, I changed into a plain black frock with a white collar and long sleeves, a vintage style Fedora, black circular frames (you know, the kind Johhny Depp wears), and high heeled ankle boots with patterned black tights.

My hair was done to the side, in a bun with two hair sticks with pentagram pendants on them. They were vintage style, from my grandmother. I loved them to bits. I looked at myself in my mirror, smiled and skipped downstairs to where my dad was making breakfast.

"Well, someone is in a good mood," he laughed, kissing my cheek affectionately. I beamed and nodded.

"Today is my first day at my new school," I replied. I grabbed a banana and a granola bar off the island bar and jammed them into my black canvas bag. I hurried outside and hopped in my car, a (you guessed it) black convertible Mustang with a white interior. I started her up and she purred to life.

I pulled out of the driveway and sped down the road, leaving Benny and Ethan in my dust.

* * *

"Did you see her then?" I asked as her car peeled away from the curb. Benny looked as though he was going to say yes, but then changed his mind and shook his head.

"I still say she's an ugly green witch with toads until eternity. I doubt she's really _that _beautiful," he said.

We got to school and I saw Natalia chatting with a couple of other girls wearing black and darker colors. I doubted they were also witches by the way they acted, but then, Natalia was a witch and she acted like a normal girl. Well, almost normal.

I called her name and she turned. Benny was looking the other way at some half-up girl to Natalia when Natalia started our way. I smacked Benny continuously in the arm before he turned.

"She's still not pret..." He didn't even finish his sentence when he set eyes on her. It was like the girls in movies. Time slowed as she walked, and a breeze blew about her, making her skirt blow a bit.

"Hi, Ethan," she said, finally reaching us. She looked to Benny, who was gaping open mouthed at her and smiled. She jerked his jaw upwards, his teeth knocking together.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies," she added, still smiling. "So Ethan, did you want something?" She had focused her attentions to me now and my stomach knotted. Again.

"No, not really. I mean, I wanted you to meet Benny, but he's catatonic at the current moment, so," I said awkwardly.

"Look, I think we all have lunch right now, so why don't you guys show me to the cafeteria. I'm starved. My dad packed me a stellar lunch and I kinda want to have it," Natalia said, hooking her arms at Benny's and my elbows. I steered them towards the cafeteria and pushed the doors open.

Once inside, everyone gaped at us. Or rather, gaped at Natalia. She wasn't lying when she said that every male student gaped at and fauned over her at her old schools. Benny though, not to my surprise, was still staring dumbly at Natalia.

Everywhere she went, girls scoffed and guys tripped over each other to sit next to her. It was actually rather comical to watch. But the one person I was hoping she'd never meet, walked right up to her and sat down directly opposite.

"Well hello my dark angel from heaven," Rory said, leaning on his elbows to look at her. She looked up over her sandwich and glared at him.

"Get lost," she grumbled. Rory made himself look as though he was offended, but he really wasn't. He thought she was just playing hard to get.

"I said get lost. What part of that do you not understand?" she snapped. Rory smiled and tried to reach for her hand, but she jerked it back. I decided that it was high time I swooped in to save her. And Rory from her wrath.

"Uh, Rory," I started. Rory focused his attention to me and from the corner of my eye, I saw Benny slide into the chair next to Natalia. "Rory, why don;' you go get Natalia a drink, or something," I added. Rory beamed and nodded vigorously and was gone. I turned to Natalia who had her hand on her chest, and was leaning back in her chair, looking oddly relieved.

"Thank you," she said. "I hate vampires."


End file.
